ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Brandon hon2000/Ejen Brandon Tee plays Google Play Games
I know, I know. My tablet has 2 GB of RAM, is made by ASUS and Intel under the Zen Philosophy, has 16 GB of storage, an Intel Atom processor.... and demands an Android Marshmallow 6.0.1 update after so many god-damn months. But, that won't stop me from playing games signed in to Google Play Games! Holy Viktor Ongs, a useless tablet has become the Viktor Ong of Android tablets! Good job, Viktor Ong. Games Played So far, I have only played Gravity Guy. "Gravity Guy 1 & 2" by Miniclip SA Let's start with Gravity Guy 1. In a world where gravity laws were broken, a brave guy, was held captive for defying the rules. Not happy, he decided to escape, beinng the first one to run for his life flipping gravity at will. "'''HE BECAME KNOWN AS THE GRAVITY GUY". '''Being chased by Gravity troops, Gravity Guy can't stop, he has to keep running and it's your job to guide him through an impossible world of mazes, flipping gravity when needed." This game revolves around escaping from the gravity troops across 30 levels........ in a frustratingly addictive adventure, I guarantee it! >> Side note, I got an LG G3 (Android 5.1). So, technically, only Gravity Guy 1 can work on it, as far as I've heard. Gravity Guy 2 will not work on any device with an OS higher than Jelly Bean. So, LG G3 out. Next up, Gravity Guy 2. In a world where gravity laws were broken, a brave guy was held captive for rebelling and defying the rules! Being the first one ever to rise against the system, he found himself in danger, and in need to run for his life. However, after being relentlessly chased down by the Gravity Troops, our hero was finally captured and beamed up to a space ship, only to find a terrifying truth: they were going to clone him. As an evil plan to organize dangerous races across Gravity Guy's once free world, his DNA was collected and the cloning process began. Along with our hero, other inhabitants were also cloned, so that every time someone loses, the race can be restarted. In fact, both Gravity Guy titles are good! They are SO GOOD for Ejens that even Miniclip themselves had to archive a diary for it. Year 2314, April 23rd, 11:59am – Lunch Break The other scientists have left already. I don’t blame them. Today we had a bit of a… problem. One of the test subjects went on a crazed rant. “You are the real subjects!”, he shouted. He then turned his pants into a hat and passed out. Even though the rest of the team didn’t think much of it, I felt uneasy. Somehow I feel like we shouldn’t all look the same. Year 2314, April 29th, 10:12pm – Brushing My Teeth There I was, in the bathroom, wearing my Standard Issued Pyjamas, brushing my Standard Issued Teeth with my Standard Issued Toothbrush, when it hit me… None of them were mine! They all belonged to the Guy next door. I wouldn’t even have noticed if it wasn’t for the weird flavour in my mouth. This is all getting too suspicious for my taste! Year 2314, May 2nd, 8:30am – Wake Up Call This morning I got a call from the cafeteria Girl. She was a bit edgy and sounded awfully nervous. I told her to cut back on the coffee, it’s clearly doing her no good! She kept mentioning how special I was. How I was nothing like the other Guys. How I smiled. Then… she paused, and said: “There’s no time to explain! I’ve sent you a cake with something inside. Use it!” She hung up. How am I supposed to use cake? Year 2314, May 8nd, 14:31pm – Turn Of Events I had never seen such a delicious looking cake in my life! Now that I think of it, I didn’t even know what cake looked like… Can you imagine my surprise when, while devouring that godly cake, I bite down on a Gravity Switch and my whole room gets turned upside down? It’s not fun when you have an indoor bathroom! I really do not understand the gravity of this situation. However, I will try to make a run for it! P.S.: Thank you for all the cake. Guy. PS: Thank you..... for all the hard work. Thank you Miniclip. Thank you Ngô Tiến Đạt for suggesting this Gravity Guy madness to my novels. Thank you all. Thank you WAU Animation. Thank you Ejen Ali. Thank you. Category:Blog posts